the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Noelle (2019 film)
| music = | cinematography = Russell Carpenter | editing = Hughes Winborne | studio = Walt Disney Pictures | distributor = Disney+ | released = | runtime = | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = }} Noelle is an upcoming American fantasy adventure Christmas comedy film directed and written by Marc Lawrence. The film stars Anna Kendrick as Noelle Claus, the daughter of Santa Claus. It also stars Bill Hader, Billy Eichner, Julie Hagerty, and Shirley MacLaine. It is scheduled to be released on November 12, 2019, by Disney+. Premise As Kris Kringle prepares to retire as Santa and pass on the reins to his son Nick, the stress of his future role begins to get to Nick. When his sister Noelle suggests that he take a weekend off, Nick abandons his job completely. Noelle faces the world outside the North Pole for the first time when she follows him to try to convince him to return to work. Meanwhile, their ill-prepared cousin Gabriel steps up and prepares to turn Santa's workshop into an online delivery service. Cast * Anna Kendrick as Noelle Kringle, Kris' daughter * Bill Hader as Nick Kringle, Kris' son, Noelle's brother and the new Santa. * Shirley MacLaine as Elf Polly, Noelle's childhood nanny * Billy Eichner as Gabriel Kringle, Noelle and Nick's ill-prepared cousin * Julie Hagerty as Mrs. Kringle, Noelle and Nick's mother, and Kris' wife * Brayan Brendle as Kris Kringle, Noelle and Nick's father and the former Santa. * Maceo Smedley as Alex * Michael Gross as Elder Elf Abe * Kingsley Ben-Adir as Jake Hapman * Chelah Horsdal as Dr. Shelley Sussman * Anna Van Hooft as Elf Mary * Anthony Konechny as Elf Ted * Ron Funches * Diana Maria Riva as Helen Rojas Production On January 11, 2017, it was announced that Anna Kendrick would play the titular role of Santa Claus's daughter, Noelle, and that the movie would be written and directed by Marc Lawrence, and produced by Suzanne Todd for Walt Disney Pictures. In July 2017, Bill Hader joined the cast. In September 2017, Billy Eichner and Shirley MacLaine joined the cast. In October 2017, Julie Hagerty and Maceo Smedley joined the cast. In November 2017, Michael Gross joined the cast. Principal photography for the film began in late-October 2017 in Vancouver, British Columbia, and later moved to Whistler Olympic Park in early-January 2018, where filming continued until January 19, 2018. Additional photography also took place in Woodstock, Georgia. Cody Fitzgerald and Clyde Lawrence will compose the film's score. Release Noelle was originally scheduled to be theatrically released on November 8, 2019 by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. In February 2018, it was revealed that the film will be released on Disney+. It is scheduled to be released on November 12, 2019. References External links * Category:American films Category:American adventure comedy films Category:American fantasy-comedy films Category:2010s adventure films Category:2010s comedy films Category:2010s fantasy-comedy films Category:Films directed by Marc Lawrence Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Films shot in Vancouver Category:Films shot in British Columbia Category:Santa Claus in film Category:American Christmas films Category:Upcoming films Category:Disney+ original films Category:2010s Christmas films